As tape is wound upon a hub to produce a tape reel, the tape exerts a uniform compressive force around the circumference of the hub. This compressive force causes the hub to deform inwardly and produces a reduction of the inside diameter of the hub by as much as 0.25 mm. In a production setting, this reduction of the inside diameter of the hub causes the hub to bind on its driving spindle or clutch, thus making the hub difficult to remove and replace.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,053 has addressed this problem by providing resilient beam members between an outer ring and an inner ring, both comprising a hub, which resilient beam members are meant to prevent compression forces on the outer ring from being transmitted to the inner ring and thus reducing its inner diameter. While the teachings of this patent have been effective to somewhat reduce the reduction of the inner diameter of the hub, it has not been totally successful and some reduction of the inner diameter still occurs.